Mistakes that can't be undone
by A Venomous Kiss
Summary: Oneshot. Ron reflects as he makes his way to the common room after he has just slept with Harry's girlfriend and cheated on his girlfriend, Hermione.


This came to me in a whim and I hope you like it. But please leave me a review at the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter

Why had he done it?

Ron walked back to the common room slowly with his head bowed.

She was just sitting there drunk as he was. So perfect in the light. But he wasn't thinking. He placed his hand on her leg and stared into her eyes. No wonder Harry was in love with her. She smiled at him and put her hand through his hair. The waitress came over and asked if they wanted two more shots which they accepted happily.

Why did you do it, he asked himself as he walked on.

He was only supposed to have a drink with Cho at the Three Broomsticks to celebrate his seventeenth birthday then go back to have nice quiet dinner with Hermione, his girlfriend. But being as drunk as he was all thought had escaped him and he only saw Cho.

What a nice girl was what he thought at the time. She was so cute how she giggled at his jokes and smiled even when he wasn't funny. Then as he walked down the hallway he knew what really made him do it.

The evil side of him provoked him and was telling him different things. Harry had always gotten everything. He always got the glory and pride. Everyone talked about him all the time. They all knew who he was. And Ron was just his friend. He had no name. Just Harry Potter's friend.

And here his girlfriend was. Drunk and vulnerable. He could have her. Finally he could take something over Harry. But that wasn't the real Ron that wanted it. Something dark and heinous wanted to claim something over Harry.

Ron sank to the floor and put his hands on his face trying to rub out the images.

She draped her arm around his neck and started to kiss him on the neck. Thousands of thoughts went through his mind. But they were all fuzzy and distant. He only saw the drunken people around them and her. So he gave in. He shut off his brain and his body took over. He put his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes. Then kissed her deeply. She pulled back startled and thought for a second and like him gave in. She couldn't think. So she gave into instincts.

She got up and held out her hand. He looked at it for a second and took it. She was leading him to the ladies room where he pulled her back.

"No" he said

She stared at him confused. Then he pulled her along to Madame Rosemerta for a room. And Ron could still remember the confused look on her face. She knew Harry was going out with Cho and he was going out with Hermione. But she kept her mouth shut. As she handed them a key she looked at him disappointed. And now he couldn't get that look out of his head.

And as soon as they opened the door they hungrily tore off each others clothes and made there way to the bed. Not once did he think about the consequences. Not once did he think about who he was hurting and the mistake they were inflicting. All that seemed to matter at the time was the girl beneath him. But he couldn't help the fact that it all felt good. Never once did it feel right but he still liked it. And that's what disturbed him the most.

Ron got up from the floor and tried to gather himself together. He was a mess. He had to meet Hermione. He went into the boy's bathroom and was grateful no students were in there. He splashed water on his face then looked into the mirror. He looked horrible. His hair was a mess and his clothes were thrown on sloppily.

But even drying his face off and smoothing down his hair hadn't made him feel any better. He still felt dirty and horrible. He loved Hermione and he couldn't believe what he hade done to her. She trusted him so much. They had planned out a future that always had the two of them together. And now he had ruined it all.

And after he and Cho were done he finally started to sober up. He looked around panicking. He thought it was a dream at first. He gathered his clothes up and threw them on quickly. He looked over at Cho and they were both frowning at one another. Shame was written all over her face and he knew it was on his because he could feel it in his bones. Cho started to cry and Ron couldn't go near her at the moment. Him going near her at that moment was not right at all. Ron darted out of the room and ran for Hogwarts.

He looked back in the mirror and thought about his best friend. What was he going to tell him. Would he even tell him and Hermione. Harry had put all his confidence and trust into him. He had told him his darkest secrets and depended on him. Side by side they stood to defeat monstrous things. And he had betrayed him in one of the worse ways. How was he going to face him?

Ron's shirt was all messed up with buttons in the wrong holes so he re buttoned it and tried to straighten himself out. Hermione would be worried if he didn't come soon. He told her he would be there at 8 and it was now 8:30.

"Hello" squeaked a voice behind him

Oh great, he thought knowing who was behind him

"Hello Myrtle" he said turning to her

"Why are you so sad?" she asked sitting on a nearby sink

"I've got to go" he said backing away

"How come you three never visit me anymore" she asked sadly

"I don't know. We have a lot of homework" he said getting impatient

"Oh you don't do your homework. I guess you just don't like me." she said

"Yes! Ok we hate you so just sod off and leave me the hell alone!" he yelled and stormed off

He exited the bathroom angrily and slowed down once more. His current world coming back. He thought if he walked slow enough and it took him forever to get there that maybe time would slow down with himand he would never have to face his two best friends. But that could never happen.

Closer and closer he came to the common room. But he still didn't know if he was going to tell them. Could he even muster up the courage to tell them. He could already see there faces. Harry's face contorted with rage and anger. While Hermione's face broke with pain. God he loved her so much and Harry was like his brother.

Ron panicked as he saw the common room portrait come into sight. Sooner or later he had to face them. He was grateful that Harry hadn't thrown a party and it was just him and Hermione. Although both situations weren't very good. He didn't know how he could ever look either of them in the eye.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady

"Hippogriff" he said lowly

He wasn't ready to face them and he felt so weak.

As the portrait swung open the whole common room was empty and the lights were off. Confused Ron looked around for someone. Surely someone would be here. It was a Friday night.

"What the bloody-"

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as the lights flew on and they all popped out of nowhere

Ron felt like he was going to be sick.

Everyone rushed to him smiling and throwing streamers at him. Then his knees felt like they were going to go out when Harry clapped him on the back.

"Happy Birthday mate!" he said handing him a butterbeer

Then Hermione came on his other side and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Oh Ron I knew we'd get you!" she said happily

She looked at him for a moment and frowned.

"Are you alright. I thought you would like the surprise party. If your mad we can still go out." she said sadly

"No Hermione. It's perfect. Your perfect." he said hugging her

"See it was all Harry's idea. He thought we could get Cho to take you out then we set up for the party and when your were coming the fat lady would tell us and well surprise you." she said her eyes sparkling

Ron turned to his best friend ashamed. He had so much and he ruined it.

"Thanks Harry" he said and hugged his best friend with a sinking feeling in his stomach

Well that's the end. You can make your own conclusions. This came to me while thinking about how angry Ron was when Harry was entered into the Tri-Wizrad Tournament. Please tell me what you think. Also a small note I don't remember if the Three Broomsticks has rooms to stay in but I put that in for the story.


End file.
